The present invention relates to panel mounting assemblies, and more particularly to a leak proof fitting for mounting components to exterior vehicle body panels.
Assemblies for mounting components, such as horns, lights, speakers, and the like, to exterior body panels of vehicles are well known. Mounting assemblies typically are integrated with mounted components. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, prior art components have a planar base 100 with multiple fasteners, such as threaded studs 102, and wiring conduit 106 protruding from the planar base. To mount the component to the body panel, holes 103 and 108 are drilled through the body panel 500. Studs 102 and wiring conduit 106 are placed through the panel holes 103 and 108, respectively, and nuts 104 secure the studs and consequently the horn, to the body panel.
While providing a stable mounting configuration, the mounting assembly of the prior art creates several problems. First, the holes in the panel must be sealed with a sealant, such as silicone to prevent water or other fluids from leaking through the holes to the other side of the body panelxe2x80x94a situation that can be especially costly if liquids leak into and damage the interior of the vehicle. The application of the sealant is costly and labor intensive because it requires extensive testing to ensure that the sealing is satisfactory. The application of sealant is very imprecise, thus the possibility of sealant accidentally entering the internal cavities of a component and causing improper functioning of the component is increased.
Second, the precise drilling of the holes through the body panels to accurately align the studs of the mounted component is critical because misdrilled holes can be aesthetically disastrous. Unfortunately, precision drilling is labor intensive and adds unnecessary production costs.
A third problem with prior mounting assemblies is that mounting the components to curved surfaces is difficult. With two, three, or more points of attachment, that is the studs, the mounted component many times ends up mounted off-canter thus ruining the aesthetics of the mounted component.
A fourth problem associated with conventionally mounted components is that the attachment and serviceability of components is unnecessarily burdensome. To install a component, the installer must position the studs through the holes on one side of the body panel, then the installer must go to the opposite side of the panel to install and tighten the nuts. To remove components, a service person must remove the nuts from the studs on one side of the body panel, such as the interior of the cab of a vehicle. This usually requires removal of a headliner or interior upholstery to access the nuts. Then, the service person must go to the other side of the body panelxe2x80x94typically the exterior of the vehicle cabxe2x80x94to pull the component off from the body panel. Of course, removing and replacing the components includes the added burden of resealing the mounting assembly to prevent leakage.
The aforementioned problems are overcome in the present invention comprising a leak-proof mounting for an air horn on a vehicle. The mounting includes three portionsxe2x80x94a lower stud, a mounting plate, and an upper stud. In the preferred embodiment, the lower and upper studs and the mounting plate are portions of a unitary piece. The lower stud is adapted to extend through a vehicle panel, such as a cab roof; and the lower stud includes two compression seals placed concentrically around the lower stud for forming water-tight seals against the exterior of the panel. The upper stud is adapted to receive an air horn and includes a seal for forming an air-tight seal against the horn. The mounting plate cooperates with the stud(s) to retain the air horn in position without the use of fasteners extending through the panel. The lower and upper studs define an air passage so that air can be supplied to the horn by connecting a source of pressurized air to the lower stud on the interior of the panel.
The lower stud on the interior of the panel accepts a fastening nut which may be tightened down to pull the mounting plate against the exterior of the panel. This causes the two compression seals to compress against the exterior of the panel to form a leak proof seal about the lower stud. The fastening nut may also be outfitted with a compressible o-ring to provide additional leak protection and to provide additional locking forces to secure the nut against the panel.
In another aspect of the invention, a unique washer provides leak protection around the lower stud portion extending through a vehicle panel. The washer surrounds the lower stud and includes seals on the washer""s top and bottom surfaces.
These and other objects advantages and features of the invention will be more readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the drawings.